Laughter Hauntings
by Teen Mom Kelly
Summary: A girl Cecila's age has moved into the house. Will she be able to stay or will she flee the house insane like everyone else?


It was the year 2010 when I moved into the house that hadn't been occupied for more then three months at a time. I remember driving up to house in the back of my father's BMW convertible while looking out the window. I remember my mother telling my father that the front of the house had been remodeled so it wouldn't look so old fashion.

I stared at the front door in wonder. I'd heard stories about this house, how one woman was taken from this house to an insane asylum. As I stepped out of the car I saw adults staring at us as we walked up to the walk way. My father patted the top of my head before unlocking the front door.

As I entered the house I was immediately chilled as I stared at the empty space that was filled with things that just didn't belong. My mother pushed me towards the stairs as if prompting me to explore. My mother was a proud woman; she had set her foot in the ground and insisted we wouldn't be scared away by fairy-tales. I wasn't so sure.

Slowly I ascended the stairs. When I reached the top I stared at the hallway. Family pictures already lined the walls as if they belonged there. Slowly I went the last step up to the floor. I stepped forward into the hallway that made me want to turn and flee. Slowly I walk to the room at the end of the hall. I pushed open the door to my new room. The room was big with large windows that filled it with sunlight. Even though it was bright I couldn't help but feel cold and dark.

That night as I climbed into bed I heard water droplets in the bathroom. I turned on my side, away from the bathroom, hoping it would go away. My father came in and told me one of his famous stories from his childhood.

When I woke it wasn't to sunlight or my mother in the kitchen, it was to the sound feet against the floor. I turned to look at my clock to see it was only four in the morning. I got out of my bed and walked into the hallway to hear five different voices. The voices where laughing. Slowly I walked down to the first floor, then farther down to the basement.

When I got to the basement the voices disappeared. My eyes shifted around the basement and for a split moment I saw party decorations and a scream of a name that I couldn't quite understand. I stared at the basement for a moment before turning and walking up the stairs to the first floor.

I sat at the counter for two hours, listening for a sign of life. That's when my mother came down. My mother was happy and gay but I wasn't. I walked to the living room to watch TV when my eyes caught a glimpse of something out the window. I quickly walked towards it to find a man standing in front of our house. He was staring at the house with a dark shadow of a face. Suddenly his eyes turned to me. I jumped back in fright as I stared out the curtained window.

An hour later, while I was up in my room doing my homework at my desk, when I saw something out my window. A child no older then ten was stopped on his bike, staring up at the house in a wonder that mirrored my own. The only difference was my wonder was magnified ten times. Finally he mounted his bike and left. My eyes were about to go back to my textbook when I saw a flash of white. I looked back out and saw four wisps of blonde hair and white silk nightgowns. They were standing in front of a tree with their pale hands clasped. With a blink of my eyes they were gone.

The night came too soon. As I crawled into bed I heard the dripping of water again. I stayed in bed for an hour before I realized I wasn't going to sleep till the water dripping seized. I walked into my bathroom and stopped at the sink. It was then I realized there was something wet on my foot. I looked down at realized I'd stepped in a few drops of a red liquid. I turned to my bathtub and saw a girl amerced in red water. I screamed and stepped back staring at her. My parents came running in and asked me what was wrong. When I pointed to the tub they asked me what happened. I looked over the rim to see it was clean, nothing was in it. I quickly told them I'd seen a spider and they put me back to bed. My father told me a story to comfort me and my mother sang me a childhood lullaby.

It was morning when I finally had enough courage to get out of bed. I ran down the steps to the kitchen. Why was I seeing these things? What was my connection to these girls? What happened to them that was so horrible?

Later that night I felt the brush of a tiny hand on my shoulder. I shivered as I turned to see quick wisps of blonde hair disappearing behind the wall. Before I could look my mother took my hand and led me up the stairs to my bed. She told me goodnight and disappeared through the doorway. I stared at the door, thinking of the five girls that I'd seen. I wondered about them. What had happened to them? Why did they haunt this house? Why did they scare you, taunt you? I listen for my parents. When I don't hear anything I creep down the stairs to the computer room. I got in and typed in my address. A few articles popped up but nothing popped out at me. I sighed as I walked out of the room into the kitchen. I took a brownie off the plate on the counter and turned to leave when something caught my eye, again. Lying on the counter was a gift with a bow. I walked over to it to and opened it to reveal a green book that looked old. I sat at the counter to read it. When I arrived to the last page I found something written in different handwriting. This handwriting was defiantly a boy's. It read: _Virgin Suicides_ with four names at the bottom. Quickly I ran to the computer and typed in the address + Virgin Suicide. Only one article came up. I clicked on it.

_The Virgin Suicides_

_In the early __1970s, Mr. and Mrs. Lisbon had five daughters. Their youngest daughter, Cecilia, was the first to kill herself. About a month after the remaining four daughters had a suicide free for all. Therese was the second of the five sisters to go by taking sleeping pills. Bonnie was the third to go, committing suicide less then ten minutes after her eldest sister by hanging herself. Mary was the next to go by sticking her head in the oven. Luz was the last to go by carbon monoxide poisoning. The girls committed suicide without any suicide notes, leaving the reason for their suicides impossible to determine. The suicides were later known as the Virgin Suicides._

I leaned back in my chair as I realized the connection. It was stupid, yes, but now I understood. The next day I was out on the front lawn, watching the blonde girls laugh as they played ring around the rosy. I smiled as I listened to their laughter. I had stayed up all night, reading Cecilia's diary. I knew then why the girls haunted the house. They finally having fun together like real children. A smile spread across my lips as I watched them in their white nightgowns, running across the lawn and dancing around the tree. It was then Cecilia turned and waved to me. I waved back and offered her a real smile that was sincere and true. It was then my mother called out to me.

"Cecilia, come inside." I smiled one last time to the girls as they laughed and waved at me. I smiled and returned the wave to them before turning and running into the house that to this day sends shivers down my spine. Never did I marry because of the five girls that roamed the halls. I never had children. I never spoke to the girls, but I took care of them till the day I died.

"_Cecilia!" _The name I had not understood as a child.


End file.
